Benutzer Diskussion:Enomine
--Tobi72 05:48, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Hier wird Diskutiert. Deine Fragen Um einen gewissen Standard zu erhalten, prüfen einige erfahrenere User die Einträge der Anderen und korrigieren sie. Sieht doch ja nicht schön aus, wenn 100 Leute da sind, jeder macht sein Ding, bei einem sind alle Worte verlinkt, beim anderen keins und der eine hat Quellen, der andere Nicht. Außerdem soll sicher gestellt werden, dass die Informationen canonisch sind, das heißt in einer der Serien oder einem Film zu hören oder zu sehen sind. Es geht also primär darum, dass die Einträge dem Canon entsprechen und das der Stil überall einheitlich ist. Und woher wir die Änderungen kennen ist ganz einfach: Spezial:Letzte Änderungen <-- findest du links oben in der Navigationsleiste. Da siehst du die letzten 500 Änderungen und kannst auch noch weiter zurück.--Tobi72 05:57, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Damit ist eigentlich schon alles gesagt. Eine "Rangordnung" unter denen, die hier mitarbeiten, gibt es nicht, aber es ist Aufgabe von alle, wie Tobi72 schon sagte, einen einheitlichen Standard zu erreichen. Du darfst also nicht denken, dass Du irgendwie rangniedriger bist als andere, weil Deine Beiträge kontrolliert und geändert werden, das wird bei allen so gemacht. Viel Spaß noch also bei der weiteren Mitarbeit, wir beobachte uns ;)--Bravomike 06:56, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Hab ich nix hinzuzufügen, ich hoffe nur, du hast auch meine Nachrichten an die IP (dich) gelesen, ansonsten wäre die Arbeit umsonst gewesen :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 07:35, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich habe mich bemüht alles zu finden was ihr mir geschrieben habt. Ich hab auf beiden IP-Seiten nachgeguckt und in den Artikeln. Auch habe ich auf euren Diskussionsseiten nachgeguckt. Nun frage ich mich, was besser ist: Wir haben das Gespräch auseinandergerissen. Ist es nicht besser es an einem Ort durchzuführen? Desweiteren wir macht ihr das mit dem UTC? Habt ihr da was in der Signatur, was automatisch angehängt wird? mfg michael - Enomine 13:51, 16.Aug. 2007 ::Das Gespräch ist doch beendet, oder? "Letzte Änderungen" haste gefunden, und wie du Benutzer anschreibst, weist du jetzt auch :). Zur Signatur: schreibe einfach -- ~~~~, also tippe einfach am Ende deines Beitrages zweimal den Bindestrich, Leertaste, und 4x die Tilde (+-Taste+Alt Gr) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:03, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Zur Praxis des Antwortens, das ist geschmackssache. Einige haben es lieber, Diskussionen auf einer Seite zu beginnen und dann dort zu ende zu führen, so dass alle Beiträge untereinander stehen. Andere (zu denen auch ich gehöre) haben es lieber, wenn jeder Beteiligte immer auf der benutzerdiskussion des jeweils anderen antwortet, der nachteil ist, dass die Diskussionsbeiträge ausseinandergerissen werden, der Vorteil ist, dass man eine Benachrichtigung erhält, wenn Antwort eingegangen ist. Das muss jeder selbst etnscheiden und einfach bei Diskussionsbeginn ankündigen, wie er es am liebsten hätte.--Bravomike 12:08, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::OK -- Enomine 13:15, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Screencaps Ich benutze (da ich nur begrenzt über DVDs verfüge) Trekcore: Adresse: http://www.trekcore.com/. Einfach immer zu den Serien gehen, die Staffel raussuchen, Episode und schon stehen dir tausende Bilder der Episoden und Filme zur Verfügung, wirklich eine Top Quelle :) Einfach das Bild auf deinem PC speichern, neunen Namen vergeben (passend zum Inhalt), Format beachten (!), ein bissl komprimieren und fertig ;) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:45, 20. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Re: Wie mache ich Fotos von Videodateien? Mit "Druck"-Taste ein Bildschirmfoto vom Video im Pausemodus machen und das dann einfügen, oder Du benutzt eine Videosoftware mit Standbildfunktion--Bravomike 14:45, 20. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Oder Du nutzt einfach die Empfehlung von Roggan oben (sorry, hab ich nicht gesehen), man findet leider nicht immer das perfekte Bild, aber ist ziemlich praktisch--Bravomike 14:46, 20. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Wenn du Power-DVD benutzt: dort gibt es einen Button, der wie ein Foto-Apparat aussieht. In den Einstellungen kannst du festlegen, ob das Bild in die Zwischenablage kommt, ober ob es als Datei gespeichert wird. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:48, 20. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::http://powerdvd.softonic.de/ dann lade dir PowerDVD runter ;) Ist allerdings ne Testversion, ich weiß nicht, unter welchen Bedingungen du das nutzen kannst. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:09, 20. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::Übrigens hab ich's gerade ausprobiert, bei mir funktionierts auch bei WMP ohne Probleme: Video auf Vollbild, Pause, Druck, Paint auf, Einfügen, Tata, da ist das Bild--Bravomike 15:25, 20. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::::Tut mit leid, ich versteh nicht ganz. Ich mache mit "Druck" ein Standbild von meinem Bildschirm. Da wird nix vom Video übernommen, das ist schon an sich ein Standbild. Dann gehe ich in paint, Strg+V und das (Stand)Bild ist da, dann gehe ich auf Datei, Speichern Unter, wähle als Dateiformat JPEG aus und spätestens jetzt ist aus mit Video. Kann aber sein, dass Du es nur ganz anders machst, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich in die Windows Bild- und Faxanzeige komme, wozu brauche ich die denn?--Bravomike 17:19, 20. Aug. 2007 (UTC) (PS: Ich schreibe direkt danach, also nicht Roggans Hinweis unten übersehen) Diskussion:Die Abenteuer des Captain Proton Was ich da geschrieben habe, is ernst gemeint, trau dich nur! (PS: wenn du Probleme mit Screencaps hast, probier wirklich mal Trekcore aus) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:13, 20. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Voyager-Crew Hallo, mir ist aufgefallen, dass Du in letzter Zeit an einigen Stellen die genannte Besatzungsstärke der Voyager ergänzt hast. Vielleicht könntest Du Dir auch mal Diskussion:USS Voyager#Besatzungsstärke ansehen und gegebenfalls die Tabelle ergänzen. Gruß,--Bravomike 17:26, 22. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Da fällt mir gerade auf, dass die drei Folgen Chaoticas Braut, Schwere und In Fleisch und Blut direkt hintereinander liegen, für die ersten beiden hast Du jeweils 150 angegeben, für die dritte, direkt folgende nur 127+MHN. Wird das wirklich so gesagt? Wohin verschwinden die 22/23 Mann?--Bravomike 18:01, 22. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Sorry, umgekehrt, "In Fleisch und Blut" liegt vor den beiden anderen, woher kommen also plötzlich 22/23 Mann?--Bravomike 18:03, 22. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Zwischen "In Fleisch und Blut" und "Chaoticas Braut" liegen 7 Folgen. Es ist mir nirgends aufgefallen, woher die zusätzliche Besatzung kommt. Auch die 2 Besatzungsmitglieder zwischen "Chaoticas Braut" und "Schwere" (aufeinanderfolgend) sind aus dem "nichts" aufgetaucht. Der Doktor: "2 habe ich - 125 bleiben mir also noch." ( - Minute 16) mfg michael -- Enomine 18:22, 22. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Gut, danke auf jeden Fall dafür, aber mir war das auch unklar. Sind die 150 in den beiden späteren Episoden vielleicht Sollbesatzungsstärke? Irgendwie muss das ja passen, und 150 hatte die Voyager auch sonst immer so ungefähr, aber da müsste man die Situation überprüfen.--Bravomike 18:26, 22. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Danke für die Eintragungen in die Liste, hilft zwar momentan auch nicht viel weiter, aber vielleicht erkennen wir ja irgendwann mal einen Sinn drin ;)--Bravomike 19:19, 22. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Zeitform Kleiner Hinweis von mir wenn du einen Artikel bearbeitest, dann bitte schreib den Artikel in der Gegenwartsform und wenn er in der Vergangenheitsform geschrieben ist dann schreib ihn in die Gegenwartsform um. Ok wünsch dir noch viel Spass beim Schreiben.--Klossi 14:07, 23. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Widerverwendete Bilder? Du hast zwei Bilder mit doppelter Quellenangabe hochgeladen, aber ich bezweifle, dass die Szenen recycled wurden. Was hast Du übrigens mit den Bildern vor, kommen die alle in Galauniform--Bravomike 16:30, 26. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Ursprünglich hatte ich vor die in Sternenflottenuniform_%282373%29 einzubinden. Jetzt hast du mir aber Galauniform gezeigt und ich werde sie dorthin einfügen. -- Enomine 16:33, 26. Aug. 2007 (UTC) In den anderen Artikel hätten sie sowieso nicht gepasst, weil die Voyager ja nicht die neuen Uniformen benutzt sondern bei den alten geblieben ist. Was ist mit den Doppel-Quellen? Das wäre die einzige recyclete Dialogszene, die ich kenne--Bravomike 16:35, 26. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Ein kleiner Hinweis: Für Löschungen gibt es und Memory Alpha:Inhalte zur sofortigen Löschung--Bravomike 16:45, 26. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Wie gesagt: Die Vorlage anbringen und dann die Datei auf Memory Alpha:Inhalte zur sofortigen Löschung eintragen, dann kümmern sich die Admins drum. Ich machs jetzt natürlich so, aber das ist der reguläre Weg nach Vorschrift, und funktioniert auch besser als nur einen Admin zu informieren, denn wenn eine Datei dort gelistet wird kann es jeder machen--Bravomike 16:56, 26. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Re: Galauniformen Ganz normal im Volltext, wie immer. Also etwas wie "Janeway trägt diese Uniform dann-und-dann anlässlich XYZ (Quelle)"--Bravomike 17:56, 26. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Ich hab sie dort gelöscht, weil sie ersten die Bildbeschriftung überladen haben, vor allem aber weil sie zweitens gegen unseren POV verstoßen haben. Statt dessen kannst Du einfach, wie das üblich ist, über/neben die Bilder einen Volltext schreiben, der die Situation, in der die Uniform getragen wurde, beschreibst und dann POV-gerecht eine Quelle angibst. Wie in jedem Artikel eben--Bravomike 18:07, 26. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Bitte beachte unsere POV-Bestimmungen in jedem Artikel. Eine Formulierung wie "Der Doktor zeigt Seven of Nine in mehreren Episoden ..." ist nicht statthaft! Danke.--Bravomike 19:07, 26. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Weil sie unnötig sind. Der einzige Unterschied zu den Anderen sind die Rangpins. Da reicht also eine rote und eine Gelbe, denn sonst sind die identisch. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:33, 26. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::Wenn du die Vorlage benutzt, soll das Bild, was du hochgeladen hast, ein 4:3 Bild sein, nich das ursprungsbild. Wäre von dir auch nett, wenn du Bilder in Standart-Formaten hochlädst, also entweder 4:3, 3:4, 9:16, 16:9 oder das Format der Filme, dann aber nur unbeschnitten. Nicht wundern, deswegen habe ich deine letzten Bild neu hochgeladen, an den Bilder selbst war nix falsch, nur eben das Format war "unschön" :). Wenn du Fragen zum zuschneiden hast, steh ich dir gern zur Verfügung. Am Besten eignet sich Adobe Photoshop, wenn du das hast. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:29, 26. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::::Wie gesagt: wenn du Photoshop benutzt geht das ziemlich einfach über die Funktion "Zuschneiden" (und dann in die Felder oben 4 cm und 3 cm einschreiben (die cm sind egal, es wird nur das verhältnis übernommen). Bravomike benutzt (wenn ich mich recht entsinne) das Foto-Programm, das in Windows Vista integriert ist. Bei Paint gibt es eine solche Funktion leider nicht. Verfügst du über irgendein Bild-Programm? Wenn ja, wie heißt es? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:34, 26. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::::(Wenn du wegen dem Verzerren fragst, weil das Bild hier in MA bei deinem Browser verzerrt aussieht, dann liegt das am Browser, der das alte Bild noch im Cache hat, einfach mal F5 drücken ;) ) Schade, bei den Programmen kenne ich mich leider nicht aus. Also: suche am besten bei den Programmen einfach mal nach "Zuschneiden"/"Zurechtschneiden"/"Ausschneiden" oder such mal in der Hilfe nach "Format" oder "Zuschneiden". Wenn du nix findest, dann gehts eben nicht anders, dann lädst du einfach die Bilder hoch (am besten vielleicht im Original). Wenn es dann günstiger ist, es in ein bestimmtes Format zu bringen, dann machts eben ein anderer :). Aber such am Besten einfach mal in den Programmen danach, dass du Bilder in bestimmten Formaten zuschneiden kannst, das wird es bestimmt IRGENDWO ;) geben (außer in Paint, da kann ich das garantieren). Hast du Vista? Da ist es direkt im OS drin (wie ich dir ja schon geschrieben hab :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:47, 26. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::::::Na zB 4:3: es entsteht ein Rechteck auf dem Bild, wenn du einen Breich markierst. Die Seitenverhältnisse ändern sich bei diesem Markier-Rechteck nicht. Das heißt also, du ziehst meinetwegen den Cursor weiter nach unten, das Rechteck folgt aber dem Cursor nicht direkt, sondern behält das seitenverhältnis bei. Du kannst also nicht einfach so ein belibiges Rechteck zuschneiden, sondern der Markier bereich bhält immer die gleiche "Form" (also Verhältnis). Wenn du es so meintest, dann: ja :) (das is sehr schwer über Text zu beschreiben^^) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:31, 26. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Paint kann zwar zuschneiden (das weiß ich auch^^), aber ich meinte, dass es eben nicht dieses Format-Zuschneiden kann. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:36, 26. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Hallo erneut, bitte beachte unsere POV-Bestimmungen, wie ich schon oben anmerkte, Das Wort "Episode" darf generell nur in Meta-Trek-Artikeln und Hintergrundinformationen fallen!--Bravomike 13:37, 29. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis, das war ein dummes Versehen. Sorry--Bravomike 13:55, 29. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Re: Unlogik Vielleicht ist das, was er da meint, für einen Vulkanier so abstoßend und unbegreiflich, dass gar nicht wirklich weiß, wie er es nennen soll ;)--Bravomike 20:57, 29. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Und wäre es nicht Tuvok, ich würde fast denken, dass er einen Witz gemacht hat--Bravomike 21:02, 29. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Zeit Bitte schreibe alle Artikel, die du neu anlegst in der Gegenwart. Das ist der gesetzte Standard auf MA/de.--Tobi72 14:10, 31. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Tabelle Siehe zB Kommandocode. Dort ist ne Tabelle drin, einfach mal angucken, erklärt sich, denke ich, von allein, oder? Wenn nicht, einfach fragen ;) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:17, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Es gibt mehrere Varianten, allgemein wird eine Tabelle mit begonnen und geschlossen, :ergibt zum Beispiel: :Die klassische MA-Tabelle ist class="grey", mit "!" kann man auch einen Tabellenkopf erzeugen: :aber wie gesagt, es gibt viele Möglichkeiten. Am besten folgst Du Roggans Rat und suchst Dir eine passende Tabelle in der MA und kopierst einfach den Quelltext--Bravomike 13:22, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Zitate Versteh mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch, ich finde Zitate Klasse. Aber bei Seven of Nine sind zu viele Zitate. Ich hab sogar ein doppeltes Zitat gelöscht. Bei einigen Zitaten fehlt der Zusammenhang um den Sinn zu Verstehen wie z.B *'Seven': "Selbst zu Kochen ist die beste Art die Qualität zu sichern." ( ) Da fehlt, dass Seven einen Teller mit Augen serviert, *'Seven': "Primitiv, aber Effektiv." ( ) was meint Seven damit. Zitate sollten zu der Person sollten passen, Ausagekräftig sein und wenn es geht auch lustig sein. Schau mal hier James Tiberius Kirk, Montgomery Scott. Ich hab bei Personen ein paar Zitate ausgewählt die ganz gut passen. Schau nochmal hier nach Diskussion:Seven of Nine.--Klossi 14:56, 16. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Re: USS Voyager länge, breite Wir hatten ähnliche Fälle schon öfter und haben es eigentlich immer so gehandhabt, allgemeine Daten in den Klassenartikel zu packen. Sonst würde der Raumschiffartikel ja auch viel zu lang werden, würde man dort all diese Infos auflisten. Ich habe auch kurz überlegt, die Anzahl der Räume in den Klassenartikel zu verlagern, war mir dann aber nicht sicher, ob das nicht vielleicht doch schiffsspezifisch ist. Wie gesagt, ich meine, allgemeine Daten sind im Klassenartikel besser aufgehoben, wenn Du anderer Meinung bist sollte das vielleicht "öffentlich" diskutiert werden. --Bravomike 20:55, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Re: Logbücher Ja, ich habe schon gesehen, dass du VOY nochmal ganz genau durchgehst. Bereits erfasste Logbücher findet man unter Logbuch/VOY. Was fehlt, bitte gerne ergänzen - da freue ich mich immer drüber! :-) -- 22:55, 17. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :In dieser Liste Logbuch\VOY erscheinen die Einträge automatisch. In der Aufführung unter Logbuch der USS Voyager 2371 bspw sowie in der entsprechenden Episode geschieht das manuell. Wobei das mit den Episoden am wenigsten wichtig ist, da hier ohnehin bei vielen Episoden noch keine Zusammenfassungen vorhanden sind. Schön wäre aber, wenn du die Logbuchabsätze noch in Logbuch der USS Voyager 2371 usw aufführen könntest, je nach Staffel und Jahr. Gruß, -- 16:18, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Re: Hauptnamensraum? Hi, in der Memory Alpha gibt es, wie in allen Wikis, verschiedene „Namensräume“, die man eben an den Vorsätzen vor dem Namen der Seite erkennen kann. Typisch sind zum Beispiel „Datei:“ für alle Bilder und eben auch „Memory Alpha:“ und „Hilfe:“ für entsprechende Seiten. Wenn nichts vor dem Namen steht, dann ist das der Hauptnamensraum, in dem alle Artikel stehen. Aus einem Namensraum in den anderen weiterzuleiten ist nicht so gut, da sollte man ein bisschen trennen. Ich hoffe, ich konnte Deine Frage beantworten, mfG--Bravomike 11:36, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Das sicherlich. Ob es viel helfen würde weiß ich aber nicht--Bravomike 11:55, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) RE:Fragen zu "eigenes MediaWiki" Hi, was willst du fragen, ich hab leider kein ICQ.--Tobi72 21:41, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Da bist du leider bei mir an der falschen Adresse. Ich bin hier zwar Administrator, aber die ganzen Layouts machen andere. Hab mich damit noch nicht beschäftigt, da ich mich mehr um den Inhalt kümmere. Ich denke Shisma oder Plasmarelais können dir da eher weiterhelfen. Tut mir leid.--Tobi72 21:52, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) -- Enomine 22:18, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) Diskussion Also, ich habe vom Technischen auch überhaupt keine Ahnung. Ich kann Dir nur bei einer einzigen Sache helfen: In die deutsche Wikipedia verlinkt man mit Wikipedia:De:Lemma: Wikipedia:De:Hauptseite.--Bravomike 09:23, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Ich hab da was gefunden wegen den Vorlagen: Spezial:Exportieren Spezial:Importieren http://de.wikibooks.org/wiki/MediaWiki/_Importieren_von_Seiten :Wenn mir jemand XML-Dateien von den Vorlagen zur verfügung stellt, würde ich viel Arbeit sparen und bereits einige Vorlagen haben. Man kann folgende Optionen beim Exportieren auswählen: :*Nur die aktuelle Version der Seite exportieren; :*Inklusive Vorlagen; :*Als XML-Datei speichern :Leider kann man anscheinend nur die Vorlagen mitspeichern, die im Artikel selbst auch verwendet werden. Das heißt man müsste gezielt jene Artikel exportieren, welche die gewünschten und viele Vorlagen enthalten. :-- Enomine 14:38, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::sorry. hab davon auch keine Ahnung. benutze lieber nicht Mediawiki. Das System ist ganz furchtbar-- 11:12, 14. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::Hier gibt es eine kleine Anleitung, wie man alle Seiten eines Namensraums exportieren kann. Das nutzt Spezial:Exportieren und Spezial:Alle Seiten. Vllt kannst du die dann auch importieren. Sinnvoller wäre es aber sicher, die für dich relevanten Vorlagen per Hand rauszusuchen. -- 08:04, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::Ach ja, und wenn es etwas gibt, bei dem der Bot helfen könnte, dann meld dich einfach bei mir! -- 09:47, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) Linkfix Sensoren Hallo! Ich hab die WL Sensoren gelöscht, dies macht einen Linkfix nach Sensor auf deiner Seite Benutzer:Enomine/Voyager Notizen erforderlich. -- 11:54, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC)